Hichigo&Ichigo SongFics
by MaeKat
Summary: When I have Writer's Block this is what happens! Let the SongFics begin.


Me: Random Song fic I came up with about Ichi and his Hollow Enjoy~! :3

Song: 'Sacred' by Three Days Grace

_**At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore**_

I lay awake looking at the ceiling.

"I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep.

Or He'll find me…"

I hear the dreaded voice of my demon.

"**Oi, **_**King**_**~."**

_**I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you**_

I wish I never became a Shinigami.

Then this monster inside of me wouldn't be clawing at me.

From the inside out.

It's all Rukia's fault

"**She should be the first to go."**

"No."

I can't give in to him…,but everyday… He makes more… and more sense.

"**Oi. Don't be so tense."**

He hums me a lullaby.

I blankly hear the words go by.

I can't fall asleep.

I will not fall to his keep.

****_**So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and Lonely  
You won't be scared**_**  
You won't be scared and lonely**  
**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**

"**No worries Ichigo. I won't leave you alone. I won't watch you suffer as you're in pain. I'd be nice. Just give me control and I'll take care of everything."**

"No..."

I can feel the smirk in my head at my uncertainty.

He's winning.

And there is nothing I can do because… He's _right._

It would be nice that when I suffer,

That someone would come to help me buffer

Away the pain

I always gain.

They see the signs.

I KNOW they do.

My sleepless nights can't go unnoticed by all.

It's just they don't care anymore… They have no reason to call.

"**No worries King I'll take care of you. Just give me control and I'll take care of you from now on."**

The voice is so soft.

I want to drift in to his dark warm embrace.

Throw away my burdens.

Why would I want to win anyway it seems pointless now.

Why should I resist?

I won against Azien, I deserved a rest.

But maybe I should give being the Hero a rest.

**I think there's something out there  
I think I heard it move  
I've never felt like this before**

"Ichigo!"

I look at Rukia.

"Hmm? Oh you're back from Soul Society?"

She snorts.

"Obviously."

I wait for the baka or punch or SOMETHING but I only see a saddened raven-haired midget in front of me.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

She looks away not making eye contact.

"Korusaki Ichigo. Soul Society has deemed you a threat. You are to come with us."

Squad two forms behind her and my hope that I would be saved from this not-so-bad demon falls deep down and shatters.

"**Nothing matters."**

I look her in the eyes to find her gaze hardened and zanpakuto risen.

"Why? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?"

I want to hide. I want to run. I want to… have a friend…

**I wish You never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you **

"**King..."**

I give up I can't take the pain… I throw him in to control.

As he slides past me I hear **"…Thank you."**

I know what he's going to do.

Why am I so sad then?

"**No worries King it'll all be alright. You **_**could**_** have control again."**

His words are soothing to me for some reason maybe it's because of all those sleepless nights with him my only friend.

Actually caring in the end.

"**That's right King just sleep and lend me your strength."**

"**It'll all be okay."**

I close my drooping eye lids hearing an all too familiar girl scream out for help.

Fallowed by other screams for me to stop.

To be the 'hero' I was and save them.

"Too late."

"You let me slip."

I drop in to the black abyss.

**So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back to you won't be  
Scared and Lonely  
You won't be scared  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely**

I sit on the sideways building.

He is coming in today to visit me.

I haven't seen Zangetsu since I got here three weeks ago.

He thinks he's kept it a good secret but I know.

All my troubles are gone.

All my sadness is gone.

We are in the land of constant night.

He killed most of the Shinigami that have tried to "get a handle on the situation.

A few got away.

And he "protects" my friends.

Mainly leaveing them alone in the end…

They never tried to save me.

They just look in discuss at me.

Like I'm vermin, scum.

Nothing worth being save from.

But now I'm not scared that something bad will happen to them and I'm not lonely I have him _King, King_ Shirosaki.

I'm still technically King.

I could take control whenever I want but I don't want to its nice here.

Safe.

"**Ichigo."**

"Hmm?"

I realize he must've been standing there the whole time as I drifted in thought.

"**I told you 'You won't be scared and lonely anymore' and I meant it"**

He brings me into a tight embrace and holds me tight.

"**Don't be scared. Promise me you won't be scared."**

"I Promise."

"I'll never be scared again."

**~MaeKat :3**

**Me: "I had writer's block so I decided to write this~! No to work on my other fics!" * begins staring a screen blankly*  
Shiro: "She forgot… and still has writer's block"  
Ichigo: *sighs* "Here readers and reviewers get free cookies."  
Me: "Cookies?" *Grabs one*  
Ichigo: "OI! They are for the readers and reviewers."  
Me: "WELL, I PROOF READ it didn't I?"  
Shiro: "And I READ MY LINES~."  
Ichigo: *sigh*That not what t was meant for.  
Me: It is now.**


End file.
